Rules
Explanation This page will go over the in-game rules, wikia rules, and the rules. This will also mention block, mute, and ban times. Wikia Rules This section includes what you should not do in the wikia. If you get blocked on the wikia 3 times, you will be permanently blocked. Tier Level 1 Rules here require a verbal warning first. The user will be punished if they continue breaking the rule after a warning. Warnings will be left on your wall. * Useless Pages Day Block * Joke Information Day Block * Swearing Day Block * Bullying & Toxicity Day Block Tier Level 2 Rules here require no verbal warning and users breaking the rule will be punished on sight. *Vandalizing Pages Week Block *Sensitive Images and/or Topics Day Block Tier Level 3 Rules here require no verbal warning and users breaking the rule will be permanent blocked on sight. * NSFW Block * Raiding Block * Alternate Account Block Discord Rules This section includes what you should not do in the discord. A total of 3 warnings or mutes in the Discord will get you a 1-3 day ban. Being banned 3 times will result in a permanent ban. If you continue breaking rules right after being warned, you'll get muted for 30 minutes. If you would like to appeal a ban, DM an admin or owner. Kick *Suspicious Alt Account Kick *Inappropriate Profile Picture Kick Tier Level 1 Rules here require a verbal warning first. The user will be punished if they continue after the verbal warning. There may be some situations where a verbal warning isn't required, depending on the severity. Be Civil! *Spamming Warning **Emoji Spam No Extreme Venting! *Venting Warning *Sensitive Topics Hours Mute Tier Level 2 Rules here will get the user punished on sight if broken. Users may get a verbal warning if they're new to the Discord and it's their first time. Be Civil! *Spamming Hour Mute **Flooding Chat Hour Mute ***8 lines is considered as flood, flood can also include flooding with embeds Minute Mute ***10 lines if the accused is suspected to not intentionally flood Warning ***5 lines if the message posted is a long copypasta Hour Mute *Being Toxic Hour Mute/1-3 Day Ban **Bullying Hour Mute/1-3 Day Ban **Harassment Hour Mute/1-3 Day Ban *Mass Ping Hour Mute **Pinging 5+ users in one message Hour Mute **Pinging the same person in 5+ messages Hour Mute **Improperly pinging roles (2-4 Hour Mute) *Enticing Raids Hour Mute *DMing unsolicited messages Day Ban *Drama Hour Mute *Racism Hour Mute **Excessive use of racist words Hour Mute **Use of racial slurs that are edgy or to attack othersHour Mute *Offensive Joke Hour Mute No NSFW! * Questionable Image Hour Mute No Untrusted Links! *Untrusted Link Warning No Advertising! *Server Invites Warning *Advertising Warning No Loopholes! *Loopholes on the rule broken Tier Level 3 Rules here will get the user permanent banned on sight if broken. Be Civil! *Raid Ban *Blackmailing Ban *Scamming Ban *Doxxing Ban *Trolling Ban **Joining the Discord with the intent of causing trouble counts as trolling *DMing unsolicited messages Ban **Will be permanent depending on the situation, or how often a user breaks the rule No NSFW! *NSFW Ban No Ban Evasion! *Alt Account Ban (If main is banned) *Bypassing Bans Ban No Untrusted Links! *Malicious Link Ban *NSFW Link Ban Note: Rules still apply through DMs, ONLY if the other user is not okay with it. You will be punished if caught. In-Game Rules This section includes what you should not do in-game. You can send ban appeals to an admin or an owner. Tier Level 1 Users who break rules here will receive one verbal warning before being punished. In some situations, a verbal warning may not be required. * Spamming Day * Harassment Day * Annoying Others Day ** Bypassing Filter Day ** Suggestive Days ** Offensive Jokes Days Rules under Annoying Others only applies if another user is bothered by what they're doing. Tier Level 2 Users who break rules here will receive no verbal warning and will be punished on sight. * Glitching Ban, 1 Day * Racism Days * Toxicity Days * Inappropriate Outfit Ban, 1 Day * Joke Modcall + 1 Day * False Modcall Strip * Exposing Hidden Mod Ban * Evading Punishment Broken + 2 Days Tier Level 3 Users who break rules here will be permanent banned on sight. * Exploiting Ban * Lagswitching Ban * Alt Account Ban * Third Ban Ban Private VIP Servers are exempted from tier levels 1 & 2 rules. If you have been temporarily banned 2 times, your third ban will be a permanent ban. Category:Browse